Questioning Sonic Characters!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Sonic and co. are being asked questions about Sonic games, scenes, and animes! What are they're responses? Rated M for cursing, alcohol and others. On hiatus!
1. Interrogating the Blue Blur

Sonic Character Thoughts About Games and Animes

By: Omega_Yagami-Shadow

Chapter 1: Sonic's Thoughts

A lime green hedgehog with quills like Shadow but with no crimson, black hoodie, and black strap boots when into the interrogation room. There, was a cobalt hedgehog with red and white sneakers that goes by the name Sonic the Hedgehog was waiting impaitently. "Heyyyy Sonic! I'm Onyx the Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" Sonic made a thumbs-up sign. "Cool to meet you Onyx! What's up?" Onyx sat at the table. "Well, I just need to ask your opinion about some things, then you can go to our chili dog buffet," Onyx said. "Alright!" Sonic said, licking his lips. Onyx stared in anime disgust. "Okay…"

"Question 1: How did you feel about getting your first rival in Sonic Adventure 2?"

"Dude, I felt great! Sure Shadow is not as cool as me, pleaaaase don't tell Yagami or Shadow or Grey I said that… It felt great! I mean, Eggman has always been the one I was fighting until I met Shadow. Sure, he was a bit psychopathic about Maria dying, but he got over it and all's well. Except his cold bad-ass attitude… DON'T TELL THEM I SAID THIS!"

"Ummm… alright if you say so. Question 2: Which name do you prefer Dr. Robotnik or Dr. Eggman and why?"

"Dr. Eggman because 1, Eggman is not a robot. 2, I can make fun of his name WAY better. 3, He does look like an egg…"

"Agree by far! Question 3: Do you have feelings for Amy?"

"WHO GAVE YOU THIS SHITTY QUESTION!?"

"Amy…"

"Hmmm…. Is she watching?"

"Maybe, most likely no."

"Okay… Maybe I have the **tiniest** crush but as a very good friend!"

"*Snickers* Yeah, friend… OKAY question 4: How did you feel about Sonic Underground?"

"Hmm… Well, I liked the idea about having a brother and sister, but it was kind of strange. First off, I'm a crime fighter! Not a guitarist! Second, Manic looks like a rock-star and Sonia looks a bit gothic with the purple while I look the same as usual, naked while they get a jacket and a suit! Third, They're not fast like me! Four, WHERE THE HELL WAS TAILS AT THE TIME?!"

"Wow, well, I'm an OC from Yagami so I cannot answer that. Question 5: What were your feelings about Sonic X?"

"I must say, it wasn't that bad. Except for Amy death-hugging me, Sega making me look a bit like an idiot, the English voices a bit childish, Eggman's lame bots, some deaths, cut-out scenes, and my rival nearly dying TWICE! Seriously, what's the point of giving me a rival if Sega is going to make him almost die twice?! ARK is one 'death' which is okay-ish, but the Metarex!? COME ON! And what's with the E1239776975393691 robots Eggman?!"

"Aww somebody's got feelings for his rival…!"

"WHAT THE FUCK I'm **NOT** GAY! YOU SON OF A-"

"Mother of chaos calm down! I'm just joking! Yagami HATES yaoi! *sips his beer*"

"Good… Any more questions? And can I have a beer?"

"A few more and no. Question six: Do you like Sonic Riders? Why or Why not?"

"Not really, because I prefer to run. Even though I look pretty slick, running is my forte."

"I never knew you were so sophisticated…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing important."

"Okay… Well, if you're done, can I ask why are you kissing a picture of Rouge's boobs behind your ba-

"QUESTION 7: What are your feelings about Sonic Boom?"

"Wow, that's a lot… First off, What's with the name 'Boom'? Do I explode or something? Anyways, there ARE things I hate. One, why are we wearing bandages on our gloves and shoes?! It's stupid and we don't live in a desert! Two, why am I wearing a brown bandana? Well, I DO look cool in it… Anyways, Amy changed her outfit to one that's WAY too pink, Knuckles got WAY dumber, even though he was already not the brightest… and why does HE get all the muscles?! Also, what the hell happened to everyone else? I mean, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, and kind of Shadow disappeared! And the plots are kind of stupid. One, I defeat Shadow because of Eggman and his flash camera, yet Shadow wasn't even looking! Then, Eggman is stupider, his robots are weaker and lamer, and some of the scenes are kind of… awkward, and we live on an ISLAND? With WATER? And Eggman lives right next to a freaking VOLCANO! Lastly, I don't have any rivalry with Shadow except ep 51 and the games! We need more of me vs him in the episodes!"

"Okay, let me just say, THAT'S a lot of hate…"

"Yes, yes it is but I have more hate for something else of Sega's creation."

"Alright, Question 8: What are your thoughts on Sonic 06?"

"*spits out coffee* MOTHER OF CHAOS CONTROL THAT IS THE WORST!

"YEAH SO TELL ME PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!"

"Okay, Well, the animations were TERRIBLE! I mean, my FIRST games were SOOO much better in animation quality! Also, what's with this princess Elise? It's like she falling in love with me! Second, I DIE then come back to life?! And mother of chaos, what the hell is with Silver's hair?! Future boy or not it is NOT a good hedgehog look! And what's up with Mephiles taking Shadow's shadow? Isn't that kind of a coincidence since his name Is Shadow? Also, why are all of us in Soleanna? Seriously, it's an island far from where I live! I think… And do Blaze and Silver come back? You know, from the future? Or is Blaze still dead? Also, what's up with Mephiles in a crystal form? Cool looking, but seriously, how come he didn't blind us by the light reflecting off of them? In good terms, music was AWESOME and the story plot was okay. Sooooo yeah…"

"…"

"Had enough thoughts for today?"

"No, not quite. Question 9: How do you feel about Sonadow?"

"Oh you gotta be kidding my Onyx…"

"Sorry! Yagami's the one coming up with this!"

"Sheesh, I can't imagine what she'll do to Tails… anyways Sonadow, AKA SonicxShadow. In explicit terms, I absolutely hate it! Sure, I respect my friends and rivals, and even Eggman! However, having a crush on a guy? Not to mention SHADOW?! Sonadow fans are kind of imaginative.

"I'll say."

"But yeah it's terrible. Who would ever want to fall in love with your RIVAL who has a pretty beat-up past? Makes no sense and I'm COMPLETELY against it!"

"Okay, so I won't ask about Sonsilv… And our last question is question 10: In the End of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, you said Shadow would be a great addition to the team. Why?"

"Well, for one thing, he's a pretty strong hedgehog. Of course, not as much as me with Silver and the others chaos knows where, Amy with a weird attitude and luckily not death-hugging me, Knuckles dumber than a rock, a village of people who are weird, and young fox genius buddy, we need SOMEBODY that's serious! I mean, Eggman's dumber than Sticks! Sure, Tails is serious, but sometimes, like all of us, he's a practical goofball. With Shadow, he's strong, barely emotional, serious, and not to mention our 'superior' whatever that means… he would be a great addition to our team!"

"Alrighty then! Thanks for answering my questions and the chili dog buffet is in the lake!8pushes Sonic outside into a shallow pond* BYE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Interviewing Tails

Chapter 2

Interviewing Miles "Tails" Prower

"Hello, **Miles!** " Onyx said in a low voice, sitting on his chair while smoking a cigarette. "You *cough* can call me *cough* TAILS!" Tails said, waving his hand in front of his nose. Onyx stopped puffing his cigarette. "Too much smoke Miles?" he asked. Tails nodded, forgetting he said Miles. "Ok Mr. Orange two-tailed kitsune, I am going to ask the questions Yagami came up with, so be ready for some pretty strange, emotional, and embarrassing questions!" "Uh, ok…" Tails said doubtfully.

"Question 1: Yagami told me that yesterday, you went on a date with Cream the Rabbit. Is this true?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date. It's more like a get together of a couple of both sexes, sharing a private time with each other discussing information with an awkward moment- yeah it was a date."

"Okaaaaaay, how did you feel when for first crush Cosmo died?"

"How did you know I had a crush?"

"Dude, season 3 of Sonic X. You were all over that woman. Everyone noticed. Even KNUCKLES who's dumber than a rock in Sonic's terms."

"Ummm alriiiiiiiight… I felt heart-broken, like I was missing something in my heart. I felt sad and lonely, when Sonic made me realize I had my friends who would always be there for me!"

"Hehe, pathetic. *puffs another round of smoke*"

"Aren't you NOT supposed to smoke in buildings?!

"Yep, but this is Yagami's fanfic, nobody else's."

"Good point."

"Ok, Question 3: How do you feel about being the only character that can't REALLY fight?"

"Kind of upsetting if you ask me."

"I did ask you. Anyways Question 4: Why do you dream of having se- oh wrong question. Hehe sorry."

"…"

"Ok the REAL Question 4: Why do you hate your name Miles Prower?"

"Dude, it makes me sound absolutely PATHETIC! I mean, who wants a sidekick named Miles Prower the Fox?! All I'm good at are mechanics, hacking, flying planes, and talking like a mad scientist! I think Tails is better, plus shorter."

"Good point. Question 5: What would you do if you lost Sonic for the rest of your life?"

"Die of course! For goodness sake do you know how much I'm with the hedgehog? He's my best friend! The first one to understand me you know? I would feel empty if I never had Sonic for the rest of my life! Heck, I would probably do suicide!"

"Ummmmm okay! Question 6: What do you feel about Shadow the Hedgehog? *whispers* say it as good as possible or else Yagami will go nuts…"

"Ummm well, he's not bad, except when he wanted to kill all humans… but he's good now, helping protect other people. Sure, he gives me the creeps a little, but he's not THAT bad unless he attacks Sonic."

*Yagami busts through the wall and grabs Tails by his tails.*

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SHADOW! HE IS **NOT** CREEPY! AND HE FIGHTS SONIC FOR HIS REASONS!"

*Onyx shoots Tails a 'I Told You' look then talks.*

"*Cough* Omega_Yagami, take it down a notch. I'll handle this! Go and do ummm whatever you do."

"Fine. But call me either Omega or Yagami! BACK TO LISTENING TO I AM ALL OF ME!"

*Yagami drops Tails and leaves*

Onyx smokes the last of his cigarette then throws it out in the grass thanks to Yagami breaking own an entire wall.

"Welp, that was creepy and strange. Question 7: How do you feel about being a damn sidekick?"

"Well, I feel like I'm excluded. Sure, I'm Sonic's best friend and companion but I feel useless in battles if I'm not flying a plane. Besides, what's the use of me if I don't have a plane or computer? Heck, even Amy's better than me with that giant mallet!"

"*sniffs* Such feelings… OKAY QUESTION 8: Is it a good idea to get Amy mad?"

"MOTHER OF CHAOS NO! THAT WOULD BE THE MOST SHITTY IDEA EVER!"

"Do you have a story with past experience?"

"A lot but I'll share only a few. This one time, me and Amy were stuck in Eggman's cell, waiting for Sonic to come. Amy then complained that he wasn't fast enough, so I got an idea and said 'Maybe if you weren't such a fangirl, then he would probably have been here'. Huge mistake because Amy was then on FIRE. Literally. So she charged at me with her hammer and I ducked just in time for her to bust down the prison and whack every robot to oblivion. Some even managed to fly all the way to Angel Island!"

"Wow… Well, I'll note that for when I interview her… Question 9: Would you ever allow Sonic to get a pet?"

"Hell no, he'd kill it the FIRST HOUR. One time, he got a pet bird and fed it pizza! Then, he placed the fish in the bathtub with bubbles and toys! When Sonic came a minute later, he was dead."

"Ummmm cool… So thanks for talking to me and as a treat you get this cherry cola!"

"WOO HOO CHERRY COLA! *Chugs the entire thing down*"

"(TO reader) Hehe, wait 'til he finds out it's beer…)

*Tails finishes and spits out some saliva in the grass*

"WHAT KIND OF CHERRY COLA TASTES MINTY?! Oh chaos I don't feel good…"

"Hehehe… SEE YOU LATER GUYS!"


	3. Chapter 3- Knucklehead Trouble

Chapter 3- Knucklehead trouble

"Ah yes, Knuckles the Echidna. Sorry I captured you from your emerald," Onyx said happily. Knuckles growled. "WHERE'S THE MASTER EMERALD?!" Knuckles yelled. Onyx put his hands in front of him. "RELAX DUDE! I put Sonic and Tails in charge of watching it while you're gone! Just answer my questions and you can go back to your dumb-ass rock." Knuckles balled his fists but nodded. "Good. Cuz if you said no, my sword would go right through you," Onyx said, holding up a sharp sword. Knuckles had anime-sweat on his face. Onyx got some reading glasses, pencil and notepad.

"Question 1: Are you secretly dating Rouge?"

"Is that for you to know?"

"That means yes. Question 2: How do you feel about getting turned dumber than Sticks is Sonic Boom?"

"I feel like I want to punch the creators! I'm already pretty dumb in Sonic X, they might as well give me no brain at all!"

"Question 3: What happened to your hat from Sonic OVA?"

"Long story. Anyways, Sonic was having a self- chili dog eating contest and I was going to go treasure hunting. But it was windy out so I left my hat on the kitchen table. When I came back, it was ripped and covered in chili. That's one reason why I don't trust Sonic with anything. And YOU trusted HIM with the MASTER EMERALD WHICH KEEPS THE CHAOS EMERALDS FROM GOING BESERK! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Yeah, got you mad. But no problem amigo cuz I left Tails with him too."

"Hmph fine!"

"Question 4: What is Newton's First Law of Motion?"

"What the… I DIDN'T TAKE LANGUAGE ARTS!"

"Ummm… It's PHYSICS dumbass, and everyone knows. Okay, not everyone since you don't."

"Uhhhhh… Wait, I know! It's M&M!"

"That's a cookie brand."

"Okay, wait… Tails was telling me about this weird, scientificy equation. I think it was E=mc^2?"

"That's Einstein's energy law. I said NEWTON'S FIRST LAW OF MOTION!"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW SO SHUT UP!"

"*Sigh* AN OBJECT AT REST STAYS AT REST UNLESS ACTED UPON BY ANOTHER FORCE. OR AN OBJECT WILL STAY IN MOTION UNLESS ACTED UPON BY ANOTHER FORCE! TAKE SCIENCE DUDE!"

"JUST GETON WITH THE QUESTIONS!"

"Okay… Question 6: Why were you not in school?"

"Okay, well back then, echidnas didn't even know about school. We taught ourselves how to fight, look for food, and protect things."

"PFFFFFFFT! That's **PATHETIC**! HAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" *Punched Onyx in the nose*

*Holds his bleeding nose* "OH YOU WANNA GO ENCHILADA!? WELL, BRING IT **ON**!"

"IT'S **ECHIDNA**! I'M NOT A MEXICAN FOOD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"


	4. Amy Rose and her Mallet

Chapter Four- Amy Rose

 **Decided to give you two chapters since the other was short and I'm behind schedule. One more today and then the next tomorrow!**

"And next we have, *sigh* Amy Rose…"

Amy came in the room, looking as girly as usual. She sat down in the chair as Onyx got his margarita and took a sip. "Okay Amy, answer my questions, you get to see Sonic. A little birdie told me he's got a special thing for you!" Amy gasped. "REALLY?! THEN GIMME YOUR QUESTIONS CHIP!"

"It's Onyx… Question 1: When did you start to love Sonic?"

"Ah yes, I still remember it. I was eight years old and skipping in the flowers when Metal Sonic came and grabbed me. Then, Sonic came to the scene and destroyed Metal. I started to love him: looks, brawn, speed, attitude. He was and still is the perfect hedgehog of my dreams!"

"Okayyyyyy... Question 2: Who do you think is taking your cookies from the cookie jar? And Yes, I have the answer."

"Weeeeeeeell, Sonic would **never** do something like that, Rouge never eats my cookies, Cream is too sweet, Knuckles, well, he wouldn't dare, Shadow is- wait… I don't even know where he is most of the time! Blaze is on vacation, and Silver is basically the same as Shadow: somewhere I don't know.

"Well, the answer iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis… TAILS!"

*Tails comes in room because someone mentioned his name*

"You called me because of wha- OH MY CHAOS AMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME ABOUT!?"

*Amy went on fire. Literally*

"YOU WERE EATING MY COOKIES?!" *Raises mallet*

*Tails runs out and Amy calms down.*

*Onyx freaks out.* "Uh Q-q-question 3: Are you still mad at Eggman for what Bokkun said about Sonic not coming back because of you in the last of Season 2 of Sonic X?"

"Yes, because Sonic would NEVER ditch me! Besides, I'm his one true love!"

"Simple and not effective. Question 4: Why are you always wearing the same dress? Doesn't it get dirty?"

"Well, it does get dirty! Same for my boots! I have things for everyday of the week! These are my Sunday outfit!"

"They look the same…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" *raises mallet*

*Onyx snaps his fingers and the mallet disappears*

"What the- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAMMER?!"

"Simple. I locked hammer-space from your abilities until I'm out of radius!"

*Growls* "WHAT'S THE LAST QUESTION!"

"Simple. Question 5: I saw an animation of you and Eggman kissing. Is this true?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE SUCHA A FREAKING PERVERT! I HATE EGGMAN!"

"Okay, that's enough Sonic is right there." *Points to a Sonic plushie and teleports away*

"CURSE YOU CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"


End file.
